Along with the popularity of cameras, cameras are often installed in public places, and the photos or videos shot by the camera can help the police a lot in investigating crimes.
In the past, the police had to spend a tremendous amount of time examining a large volume of data, so as to find out related clues such as the time that a vehicle appears. Moreover, the cameras installed in different places may have different specifications and functions, and the moving angles and directions of the vehicles may also be different, further adding difficulties in searching the videos. In addition to the need of searching vehicles, the need of searching other moving objects, such as airplanes landed at the apron, the airplanes parked on the apron, the luggage stationed at the airport lobby, or the spears and the lead balls thrown over the sport field may also arise.
Thus, how to develop an image detecting method and a system thereof, which quickly and correctly identify the target object has become a topic of research and development.